Gravity Sensitive, A One-Shot
by AnaUzumaki
Summary: Dick is still incredibly gravity-sensitive. At one point at school, Artemis leaned back in her seat during a lecture in Biology and nearly fell over. Dick flew out of his seat and ran across the room just to catch her. No one else in the class understood why he'd done it. No one, that is, except Barbara. Very Fluffy.


**Summary:**Dick is still incredibly gravity-sensitive. At one point at school, Artemis leaned back in her seat during a lecture in Biology and nearly fell over. Dick flew out of his seat and ran across the room just to catch her. No one else in the class understood why he'd done it. No one, that is, except Barbara.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Young Justice or the head cannon.

**A/N: **This is yet another story I've had saved on my computer. What greater place for it then on here? As you can see, I got my internet back. ^_^

-Ana Uzumaki

* * *

_.: 186. Dick is still incredibly gravity-sensitive. He abhors the idea of falling to such a point that anything falling bothers him. At one point at school, Artemis leaned _:.

.: back_ in her seat during a lecture in Biology and nearly fell over. Dick flew out of his seat and ran across the room just to catch her. He was sure to scold her about _:.

.: leaning_ back like that because she could get hurt. No one else in the class understood why he'd done it. No one, that is, except Barbara. _:.

― Youngjusticeheadcanons

* * *

**Gravity Sensitive**

**Dick Grayson**

**Location: **Gotham Academy

**Date:** April 7 **Time: **14:27

Four tables line each side of the room, each with four students sitting at them. In between them is a small tray filled with toothpicks and marshmallows. When she's done explaining what to do, the teacher leaves us to it taking to walking around the room to help with those too busy with their social lives to pay attention. Not that it's a bad thing; I can be as loud as anyone.

Beside me Barbra bumps my elbow. "All of us can't be geniuses, Dick," she rolls her eyes as she stabs a marshmallow with a toothpick. "Some of us need help."

"Okay, okay," I smile taking, the now crushed and slightly sticky sugary treat from her hand. I show her how to arrange them on the table, connecting them where they need to be connected and what not with the colored toothpicks. As usual, when we look up we're the only ones even remotely close to being done.

"Are you ready for our usual activity?" Bab chuckles as she adds the last marshmallow onto our ATP model.

"When am I not?"

The only good thing about being an outcast is people tend to ignore you. When people ignore you, you can get away with people watching. Being the only freshmen has its advantage. The same goes for Barbra except, she's not a freshman. I guess when the police commissioner is your dad, people think you're untouchable, someone who will do anything to get you into trouble with the law. It doesn't help her reputation that she pushed some guy into an unopened locker for messing with me the first day of school. Mathletes don't help our case either.

As the official outcasts of Gotham Academy we people watch among other things. On the other side of the room Artemis is leaning back in her chair chatting away with her new friends. I can tell she's only been half heartedly making an effort in fitting in but, so far, it's been working out pretty well for her. Biology is the only class we have together besides Calculus. Bruce and I have been at ends meet of whether or not I should tutor her. If it wasn't for the whole Double ID, I would help her. I sigh and fold my arms over my chest.

"Do you like her?" Bab's asks, her question breaking my concentration.

"What? No. She's just a… Um…"

"'Friend?'" She teases.

"Come on. You know I like to keep an eye on the kids that get awarded the Wayne Foundation Scholarship," I defend.

"You're right. You do," she trails off thoughtfully. I stick out my tongue out at her. "Are we going to the Diner after school today?"

"I can't today Babs. I have-"

"Things to do. I know," she sulks waving her hand at me. "At least your girlfriend is getting along good with the popular kids."

"Stop being so distraught Babs, heavy on the 'dis'. Are you jealous? I mean, be my guest head right on over there. There's plenty of room."

"Okay. I get it," she sighs. "I'll cool it. But seriously; look at them? I'm going to laugh when someone gets hurt."

I follow the direction of her finger. Artemis is leaning back on her chair, absently swinging back and forth. I shake my head as the teacher returns to the front of the room to go over the proper way to put together the model. Having already finished I give myself license to tune out making sure to listen for any questions she might ask.

My eyes drift back to Artemis as she moves back a second time, this time too far. _She's going to fall. _The thought slices through my subconscious like a bucket of cold water over my head. Instantly I'm out of my seat and across the room, my heart beating through my chest. Her name barely comes out of my mouth as I crash into her pulling her into my lap before the back of the chair hits the floor.

"What gives Grayson?" She snaps pushing me out of the way as she crawls out of my lap.

"I-Um…" I trail off not knowing how to explain my bazaar reaction. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could've gotten hurt," I snap standing back up. "Do you even know how irresponsible that was? You need to watch what you're doing."

She blinks staring at me in shock and most likely the tone in my voice. Babs calls my name softly beside me. "It was an accident Dick. Come on," she says grabbing my hand.

"Do not do that again," I insist still staring at Artemis. She nods not knowing what else to do. "Of all the idiotic things Artemis. Be careful from now on. I can't believe you did that. This is not traught. I am not traught. I am the opposite of traught."

"You're such a freak Grayson," Jackson chuckles from his seat in front of Artemis.

"Leave him alone," Barbra growls yanking my hand.

"It's fine Babs. Don't worry about it," I tell her quietly, my head pounding. She gives him a stern look and follows me back to my seat. When I sit down I catch sight of the look of pity in Bab's eyes. She knows why I did it. Unable to stand it I raise my hand. As soon as I'm called on I shove my stuff into my bag and excuse myself from the room.


End file.
